Whatever Road Leads Me To You
by SarBear1112
Summary: What if Jess had been a transfer to Chiton in season 1?  LIT!
1. Italian Pizza

A/N- It's Rory's 1st year at Chilton, and she's halfway through it and dating Dean. So basically mid-season 1, and everything has happened the same that is does in the show. She's never met Jess before, and he's living with his mom still in New York. He's still rebellious, he just shows up more to school more in New York. They find out how smart he is and insist that Liz apply him for a top notch academic high school, Chilton. He gets in and is a mid-year transfer when he meets Rory and moves in with Luke.

"Well, if it isn't Gilmore, the amateur," Paris said, walking into class, Madeline and Louise behind her.

"Leave it alone Paris," Rory said, digging through her bag for a pencil.

"I just have to say, a B. It's respectable. Average. But, not an honor. It's for, well, armatures. That English test was so easy."

"A C is an average. Not a B. B is above average."

"Oh, cupcake. I understand. Your ashamed, and trying to cover it up. Don't worry, it happens to all of us sometimes. Wait, no, it doesn't. I've never had a B," Paris said, smirking.

"Never call me cupcake again," Rory said, all of them taking their seats as the teacher walked in.

"Sit down class, sit down. We will discuss the project and then I have some one to introduce to you. He's with the headmaster now. I'm sure you all remember that experience, a little scary," the teacher said, giggling.

The class stared blankly back at her.

"Moving on, you will partner up and do a speech on a founding forefather. The founders of our country are probably something none of you are familiar with. Who was number one on TRL is probably more of your specialty," she continued, smiling again.

And again, blank stares.

"So here are the requirements. You will need to have at least 1 visual aid, 1,000 words, 1 partner," she said, handing out sheets.

"What if two groups have the same founding father?" Paris said.

"All the better. Competition," the teacher responded.

"Is there any way I could claim or copyright a father for myself?" Paris asked.

"No, now pick your partners," the teacher said.

Madaline and Louise ran to each other. Rory got up and approached Paris. "What do you say, Jefferson?"

"I'm not going to be with you, you got a B! Plus that transfer kid had a 4.5 GPA in their other country. I'm with them."

"A 4.5?" Rory asked.

"Exactly," Paris said, running off to them to suck up.

Rory looked around at the people paired off like they were about to get on Noah's Ark. She sighed and walked to the front. "Miss Rayle?"

"Yes Miss Gilmore," she said, setting down what was disturbingly enough a magazine titled 'The Single Lonely Women.'

She shook her head. "Uh, I don't have a partner."

"It does appear that way. It's not a problem."

"I'd really like to not to this project alone."

"You won't have to. You can be with Jess."

"Jess?"

"Our new student. Which reminds me, I better go get him. Sit down class!" She yelled, scurrying out of the room.

Rory stood at the front of the class, unsure of what to do. "What, you think you're the new teacher? Sit down," some girl yelled.

"Like she could be a teacher. She only gets B's," Paris said, sitting down in her seat.

"I'd listen to her any day," Tristan said, setting his head down in his hand and gazing at her.

"Jeez," Rory said to herself, taking her seat as the teacher walked in with the new student.

He had a scowl on his face, and looked around the room, at all the students. She grinned, trying not to laugh. His hair stuck up like he didn't take a shower in the morning and he was here, in a private school, wearing a uniform. His eyes set on her, and she looked down shyly. She looked up and he was still staring. What, did he know she had been laughing at him or something?

"Class, this is Jess Mariano. He's a transfer from a public high school in New York." So that explained the hair. "He will be joining our class and I expect you to welcome him well, especially the girl he seems to have his eyes set on now, Miss Gilmore." Rory looked up embarrassed as the whole class did an "Ohhhh." Everyone except Tristan that is. Jess looked to the ground embarrassed himself but not taking the scowl off his face. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. These two will be partners on our founding fathers project. Sound exiting Jess?"

"Extremely."

"Okay then, get to work everyone. Jess, go have a seat next to Miss Gilmore." People scurried around as the teacher said something to him with a smile that he didn't return, then heading her way. She looked down, butterflies in her stomach. She figured it was because she was embarrassed as he sat down next to her.

Rory sighed and looked up, into his eyes, which caught her off guard. They were not ice cold like she expected, but a chocolate brown that were soft and not at all cold. She observed his features.

"Do I have something on my face. I do tend to eat sloppy," he said.

"Oh, uh, no," Rory said. Could she have been anymore of an idiot?

"I'm Jess Mariano." 

"So I've heard. Sounds Italian." 

"Excuse me?"

She had done it again. The idiot slipped out. "Mariano, sounds like a good name for a pizza shop."

"Hopefully by coming to this big stupid school I can do more than that someday."

"I was a transfer too, I know how you feel. Wait, you didn't want to be here?"

"Nope."

"So, why are you?" 

"My school claimed I was smart and shipped me off. Not that my mom didn't give it a little push."

"Well, gee, that's hear warming."

"Welcome to my life." 

"My dad's never been a solid figure in my life. That's as bad as it gets for me." 

"And you name is?"

"Rory. Well, technically Lorelai. Rory for short. I'm named after my mom."

"You prefer one or the other?"

"Rory."

"Very good. So, which president?"

"Uh, maybe Washington?"

"Seriously?"

"You thought I was joking about George Washington? I'm funny, but I'm not that good."

"Come on Rory, think outside the box. Washington, so original."

"That's what founding fathers are." 

"Adams. A good second that is over looked."

"Fine, Adams. Hey, why not add some spice, skip ahead a few years and do Nixon?"

"Trust me, okay?"

"Why should I?"

"Because, just because."

"Very good reasoning." Rory looked up at the clock. "Great now we've spend the whole period discussing our horrible lives. We should meet tonight." 

"Why?"

"Because, this project it due in 3 days." 

"3 days? This school is nuts."

"We do have our nuttiness to us."

"So, where you live?" 

Rory scribbled down her address as the bell rang. "Here," she said, handing it to him.

He smirked when he saw it. His smirk was cute. What was she thinking? She had a boyfriend. "Stars Hollow huh?"

"Yep."

"Funny, that's where I live."

"Impossible."

"Anything is possible Rory," Jess said, sarcasticly.

"Everyone knows everyone."

"I've noticed."

"Okay, fine. I've got to get to my next class. Walk with me," she said, standing up, him following her out into the hall and to her locker.

"So, prove it. Where do you live," Rory said, opening her locker.

"With my Uncle Luke," Jess said, hands shoved in his pockets.

"No way. No way!" Rory shrilled.

"Uh, it's not that exiting."

"Luke, he's been really good to me and my mother. He's a really good family friend."

"All the better." 

"And you are?"

"Nephew." 

"Huh. Who knew?"

"So, tonight, 7?"

"Yeah, 7 is fine," Rory said, shutting her locker.

"Goodbye Rory," Jess said, giving her a smirk and walking off. She grinned to herself and headed to her next class.


	2. Meeting With No Greetings

Rory walked into the house, threw her bag down, and plopped down on the couch. She turned on the TV, looking for something good. There wasn't anything. Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move and turned her head to see Lorelai coming towards her.

"God!" she yelled, turning off the TV.

"I love you too honey," Lorelai said, sitting down next to her with a bowl of popcorn.

"What are you doing here?" 

"I uh, live here."

"Thanks for the update. I mean what are you doing here, now? I thought you worked late tonight."

"Not anymore."

"Thanks for the update."

"Any time. So, what do you want to do for dinner tonight? Al's is having a special for the next couple days that sounds just disgusting enough to work." 

"Sounds good."

Lorelai poked Rory. "Your quiet."

"I have to study tonight."

"You do that every night."

"No, but I have to study with someone."

"Please tell me it's not…"

"It's not Paris."

"Yes!" Lorelai said, shooting her fist up in the air.

"It's Jess."

"Who's Jess?" 

"Luke's nephew."

"How is it you've met him and I haven't? And why are you studying with him?"

"1 question at a time missy. He goes to Chilton, and he's in one of my classes. We have to do this project with a partner and neither of us had a partner, so."

"I always hated that." 

"What?" 

"Not having a partner and getting paired with some one you either hate or is disgusting."

"He's not so bad."

"Really?" 

"Yeah, he seems okay."

"Well keep your paws down, you have a boyfriend, Dean? Remember him? Tall, funny hair cut."

"If you think he has a funny hair cut you'll love Jess's." 

"Not the point honey. How do you think Dean's going to feel about this? Does this Jess know you have a boyfriend? I mean, you and Dean are doing really good. Your anniversary is next week and everything!" 

"Mom, I don't have a choice. It's a school thing. And no, when I met Jess the first words out of my mouth weren't I have a boyfriend. They were much more stupid than that." 

"Tell the mommy." 

Rory reached over and grabbed some popcorn. "I said his last name sounded Italian."

"I can't believe Luke is raising a nephew."

"Focus!" 

"Want to hit my hand?"

Rory slapped her hand lightly. "So I said his name sounded Italian and that Mariano would make a good name for a pizza shop."

Lorelai laughed. "That is a good one."

"Don't mock!"

"Please, you should be used to it by now."

"So, he's coming over here tonight at 7."

"The more the merrier. I'm starving."

"You just ate a whole bowl of popcorn." 

"Exactly! Time to move on to the main course!" 

"Fine, let's go," Rory said, her and Lorelai linking arms and walking off to Al's.

[later that night

Rory and Lorelai were sitting on the couch, feet on the table, empty containers in front of them, watching TV. Rory had her head on Lorelai's shoulder.

"Too full to move. When this Jess comes, you'll have to answer the door," Lorelai said, holding her stomach.

"Oh no! It's 7, I'm not ready!" Rory said, jumping up and getting her books.

The doorbell rang. "Rory! The door! It needs to be answered!" Lorelai yelled. She wasn't coming. "You and your dirty little schemes," Lorelai said, getting up to answer the door.

He was certainly not what she had expected. For Rory to approve, he had to be big and fuzzy, like Dean. This kid definitely didn't _look_ fuzzy.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai, Rory's mother." 

"So I've heard," he said, a scowl on his face, hands full of books.

"So, she's right in here," Lorelai said, letting him in and leading him to the kitchen. "Rory! He's here!"

Rory appeared out of her room, carrying an arm load of books. She set them down on the table and turned to Lorelai and Jess. "I have a boyfriend," she said.

Lorelai watched him for a response. He put his head down, and was that, disappointment? It couldn't be.

"So Jess, you like Chilton?" Lorelai asked.

"It's just dandy," Jess said as the doorbell rang.

"And on that note, I'm going to get the door," Lorelai said, leaving.

Jess stared at the ground. "So, let's study," Rory said, sitting down at the table, him doing the same.

"So Adams was," Rory began.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Jess said, interrupting her, playing with his pencil.

"Him," Rory said, a worried look on her face and she gazed over his shoulder at Dean.

Jess turned around and looked him up and down. He looked slightly confused and angry at the same time. _You've got to be kidding me. _"Does he have a name?"

"I'm Dean. It's nice to meet you," the guy said, holding out his hand.

Jess stared at it. "I'm Jess and I have an issue with germs."

"Okay then," Dean said, pulling his hand back. "I didn't know you were studying tonight," he said to Rory.

"Yeah, it was kind of last minute." 

"So, you want to get ice cream afterwards? At Luke's?"

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

"I'll pick you up later then."

"Yeah, I'll call you," Rory said, unsure of all of this.

"See ya later Dean," Lorelai said, leading him to the front door before he had time to kiss Rory goodbye in front of Jess. But why would she be trying to help him?

"So, lets start with the basic facts, then we can look up more interesting ones on the internet. I thought we could put it all on a time line," Rory said, back in the kitchen.

"Sounds super."

"I know you hate school Jess, but give this place a chance. You could go big places by going to Chilton."

"That's not the road I want to take. I'm not going to kill myself in high school. I just want to chill."

"I never thought I'd hear you say chill."

"Hey I'm the chilliest."

"Ever thought about that?"

"About what?"

"Chilli, the food, is never served at a temperature that is actually chilli."

"Nope."

"Well I guess I have to much free time on my hands."

"I doubt that."

"Why is that? You hinting that I'm a stripper or something?"

Jess laughed a little to himself. The thought of this beautiful girl doing anything like that was absurd. "No. Just with trying to cram all this wonderful knowledge into you and with that guy squiring you around probably not much free time."

"His name is Dean."

"Getting defensive?"

"No. But he does have a name."

"Okay, well I prefer the term Farmer John." 

Rory sighed. "Jess? What is up with this?"

"I just get a little moody sometimes," he said sarcastically.

"Seriously. Your going to hate everyone in my life that much?"

"Just certain people."

"Dean being one of them."

"Yep."

"More reasons please."

"His hair. It bothers me."

"Fine, I give up. Come on, let's study," she said, flipping open a book.

"Whatever you say Miss Gilmore," he said, both of them locking eyes for a moment.

She grinned. "Come on. Open your book," she said, looking down at the pages.

He grinned back where she couldn't see, observing her features like he hadn't been able to before. Her shiny, perfectly brown hair. Her bright blue eyes. Her intense concentration. He stopped his thoughts before he went any farther and shook his head. "I gotta go to the bathroom."

She looked up and he froze, embarrassed and taken back by those eyes. "Upstairs. Shouldn't be hard to find."

"Okay," he said, getting up and stopping, looking into what he assumed was her room. He looked back at her, studying, as he slipped into her room. The books. They were all over. He looked at the titles, running his fingers over them. _She is perfect._

A/N-I'm sorry for the lack of updating my stories, I've been really busy lately. And for the lack of anything truly eventful in this chapter, but it is coming up next my friends. Stay tuned.


	3. Melted Ice Cream

"Well I think we got ourselves one mighty good president. That fancy school will love looking at it for two seconds before throwing it in the dumpster that holds all our hard work," Jess said later as they were finishing up.

"That's the attitude," Rory said getting things put away.

"And we even managed to talk about Adams at least half the time."

"Well we're very impressive aren't we?"

"I'll say. So, your going to Luke's?"

"Yeah, why? Are you going to put a bucket of water over the door or something?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know. You tell me. Why do you hate Dean?"

"This is a topic that's already gotten old."

"Fine. Give me a sec?" Rory said, getting the phone to call Dean. Jess sat at the table and listened.

"Hey, it's me. No it's okay, let's just meet there. Really, it's okay. Bye."

As she walked in he tried to act like he hadn't been listening. "So, you coming?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well we're both going so we might as well walk together," she said, heading for the door.

He grinned and got up to follow her.

[walking to Luke's

"So, is your mom seeing anyone?" Jess asked.

Rory gave him a disgusted look. "Why you interested?" 

"Oh, no. I'm not much good at small talk."

Rory grinned. "You'll get better."

"What makes you think that?"

"Living in this town, you'll learn."

Jess rolled his eyes. "Can't wait." 

"Yeah, this whole town is insane. In a good way."

"So, how long have you been with this Dean?"

"You said his name, I'm impressed."

"Throw me a bone." 

"It's been 3 months. Our anniversary is next week."

"Hm."

Rory sighed. "Ever read Howl?"

"It's one of my favorites." 

"To mock or to read?"

"Read." 

"Me too," Rory said as they approached Luke's. "You know you can eat with us if you want." 

"Nah. I have to work."

"Where you work?"

"Luke's."

Rory grinned. "You going to wear an apron and everything?"

Jess shook his head and opened the door for her, the room going silent as they entered.

"Hey," Rory said, Dean giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey," he said, watching Jess as he went behind the counter.

"So, let's sit."

"Yeah, sit."

"What do you want?" Jess said, coming over to take their order.

"Ice cream," Dean said, staring Jess down.

"One bowl so you can feed each other?" Jess said, scribbling something down.

Dean glared. "Why not? After all, she is _my_ girlfriend."

"No reason I can think of," Jess said, going to get the ice cream.

"It's taking all I can not to kick this guy's ass," Dean said once he was gone.

"Dean, no," Rory said, grabbing his arm.

He pulled it away. "Why you defending him?"

"He didn't do anything wrong!" 

"He's messing with me."

Rory sighed. "Dean, please."

Jess came over and set the ice cream down. "Now don't get too crazy you kids."

"What's your problem man?" Dean said, standing up.

"Dean no!" Rory yelled, standing up.

"No problem here, everything's dandy," Jess said, stepping back.

"What you afraid of me or something?" Dean said, hovering over him.

"Dean stop," Rory said, grabbing his arm.

"Stay out of this," Dean said, shaking his arm free of her.

Tears welled up in her eyes as Dean punched Jess smack in the face and he fell to the ground.

"Oh my God," Rory said, tears streaming down her face as she went to help Jess.

"I've lost my appetite," Dean said, leaving.

"No, Dean, stop," Rory said, sitting down on the floor next to Jess.

He sat up, his left eye closed and red. "Is it my blurry vision or are you crying?"

Rory wiped away her tears. What was she, 3? "No, I'm fine." 

"Because you so sound it."

"Are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Because you so look it," Rory said, a grin spreading across Jess's face. "I'll get you some ice. Where's Luke?"

"Out," Jess said as Rory stood up.

"Well your very descriptive," Rory said, going behind he counter. This was liberating. She grabbed some ice and went and stood by Jess. "You going to sit there all night or do you need a hand?" she said, reaching her hand out.

Jess reached up and grabbed her leg, on accident of course, pulling her down.

"Hey that was my leg," Rory said, laughing.

"My bad," Jess said.

"It's okay," Rory said, putting the ice up to his eye.

"I'm a big boy. I can hold it myself," Jess said, grabbing the ice pack.

"So, can you see any better?"

"Nope. Still beautifully blurry."

Rory was glad he couldn't see because she felt her face go red. "This isn't so bad."

"What isn't so bad?"

"The floor. I should try doing things on the floor more often."

"It's an evolution."

"I think so."

"So, you mentioned Howl?"

"Yeah."

"I could put some notes in the margins for you, if you'd like," Jess said, scooting closer to her.

"That'd be good," Rory said, in a daze as she leaned in herself.

"How good?"

"Good," Rory said, feeling his breath on her face they were so close.

"Very good," Jess said, grinning, their faces less than an inch apart as their lips gently touched.

Rory's whole body tingled as Jess put his hand on her cheek, when the door flew open.

She turned her head, and they flew apart, trying to act normal.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor?" Luke said.

Jess sighed.

"I have to go," Rory said, standing up and running out the open door.

"Upstairs, now," Luke said, setting some things down and going up.

Jess stood up and looked around, seeing the melted bowl of ice cream, and grinned to himself before heading upstairs.


	4. Lost

A/N- I broke my own rule, updating this story when the other one's not done. But this one had potential and I didn't want to just let it sit, so enjoy and review!

"Hm, you don't feel warm," Lorelai said, feeling Rory's forehead.

"Oh but I'm so sick. I feel like I felt that one time when I was 8, when I ate that octopus," Rory said, squirming.

"Yeah, I told you not to eat that. But you insisted you had to try the finer things in life."

"I threw up for like 6 hours straight. I just might beat my record today," Rory said, groaning.

Lorelai patted Rory. "Honey, you're a very bad liar." 

Rory sighed.

"Why don't you tell me what's really going on here. You finally blow of studying for a test or something?"

Rory just looked down.

"Don't lie to me again. I'll know."

"Not exactly."

"Spill it."

"It was just, a terrible night last night. I went with Jess to the diner, and Dean punched him."

"Oh my. Lions, tigers, bears! Tell me the rest please."

"Jess and I….."

Lorelai sat up a little. "Come on."

"We kinda sorta…….,"Rory sighed. "We kissed."

"Oh," was all Lorelai could manage to get out.

"It was more quarter kiss."

"A quarter kiss?"

"Yeah, our lips barely touched."

Lorelai stood, nodding. "Kid, if there's anything I've learned from situation like this, it's that the longer you wait to confront it, the worse it gets."

Rory pulled the covers over her head.

"And before you get to school, you really need to make up your mind on what that 'quarter kiss' meant to you. What Jess means to you." 

"That would be the advantage of staying home, more time to think!" Rory said, pulling the covers down.

"Well, if your kissing him, it's not really that hard to figure out. Now come on. You've got until your done with you doughnut and coffee from Luke's to decide," Lorelai said, ripping the covers off.

Rory smiled and ran after her.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory walked to her locker, feeling more dread than she ever had before for the class she had next. She was even considering skipping, hiding in the bathroom. But her mom's voice kept playing over and over in her head, like a broken record.

She grabbed her books and went to class early, watching her shoes the whole time. She sat down, staring at the table. That wasn't so hard.

She glimpsed up, seeing the kid with bright red hair and freckles. Again she glanced up, the blonde bimbo. Again, Tristan. Maybe he wasn't here.

She glimpsed up and caught his eyes for a split second as he walked in before staring at the table intensely.

'Drat,' she thought as she peered at him out of the corner of her eye sitting down next to her.

She heard him take a breath in like he was going to say something, but he never did.

"Okay class," the teacher said, walking in.

"Today will be a day to review your projects and practice presentations. Get to work!"

Jess leaned up next to her. "Am I missing something, or is there really something fascinating on the table?"

"I'm admiring the wood," Rory said.

"Interesting."

"Oh, it's very interesting."

"Oh no, I'm sure it is. So, how's whatshisname?"

"If your referring to Dean, I wouldn't know."

She jumped when she felt his hand on her chin, lifting her face and turning her head to face him. She held her breath.

"Hi," she said, giving a goofy grin.

"Hi," Jess said. "Look Rory, we should talk."

"About what?" Rory asked. She was out of it.

"Yeah, about what?" Tristan said, standing in front of their table.

Rory was speechless as she looked up at Tristan and back at Jess, feeling the tension.

"What you doing with my girl Rory?" Tristan said.

"I just wanted to talk about our," Jess stuttered.

"Your what? Are you making things up in your head again?" Tristan said.

"Look man I don't even know you, back off."

Jess stood up.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Tristan," Rory said, standing up.

"Yes love?" Tristan said.

"I need some fresh air," Jess said, leaving the room after getting a pass.

Rory watched him leave and began to follow him.

"Where you goin Mary?" Tristan said, stopping her.

"Don't follow me," Rory said.

"Why you gotta be like that?" Tristan said. "After all those nights we spent together."

People started staring. Rory pushed her way to the teacher. "I'm dehydrated."

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory went outside to find Jess leaning against a wall, lighting a cigarette.

"You know you aren't allowed to smoke on school grounds. You could get suspended."

"In that case could you go get someone, preferably a teacher?" Jess said.

Rory took the cigarette from his hand and put it to her lips. He watched her with a grin.

She immediately started coughing and threw the cigarette to the ground.

Jess laughed.

"About last night," Rory began.

"What about it?" Jess asked.

"I just, I'm not sure I can do this. I barely know you, I have a boyfriend, and I'm comfortable with that."

"Life isn't about being comfortable Rory. It should be exciting."

"Jess, I don't know what's going on with me, or how I feel."

"Well, give it a chance."

"What?"

Jess moved closer. "I don't really talk about feelings and stuff. I'm more into action."

"How very athletic of you."

"Tell me you don't feel anything, tell me it's not real, tell me Dean's the only one for you, and I'll back off."

"Oh," Rory started as Jess cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her.

Jess pulled away, looking in her eyes for answers. And even though she knew the answer, it was the one she was afraid of.

"That was so at least $1.00," Rory said, before running to the nurse's office.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory watched the building get farther and farther away as she and Lorelai drove away from the Chilton. She opened the box of licorice her mom had gotten her.

"It'll be okay hun," Lorelai said, setting her hand on Rory's arm.

Rory looked down, on the verge of tears.

Lorelai looked over, squeezing her tighter.

"So, what'd you tell the nurse?" Lorelai asked.

Rory looked over and gave the faintest grin. "Bad octopus."


	5. On Fire

A/N-I know, these don't get updated that often. Honestly there is a whole list of reasons, but I hope you guys will still read and review. It encourages me to update more often. And this chapter is named after the song 'On Fire' by Switchfoot. You should listen to it. :

Ring…..Ring……Ring……Rory picked up her cell phone. Damn Dean. "Hello?" she said, trying not to sound discouraged.

"Rory? Where have you been? I've been calling…." He said.

"I've been home sick for a few days."

"Well it sounds like your still capable of picking up your phone."

Rory sighed. "Sorry."

"What's up with you?"

Rory sighed, louder so he heard.

"Scratch that, you want some pancakes?"

"A girl never turns down pancakes."

"Pick you up in an hour?"

"Sure."

Rory rolled out of bed. "Ahhhhhhh," she groaned as she walked into the kitchen.

"That's my peppy girl. Ready for school, do I need to fluff your pom poms?" Lorelai said, handing Rory a massive cup of coffee.

"Ugghhhh," Rory said, taking a long sip.

"You'll be fine. Have to go, I guess Michelle ate some of that bad octopus. Kiss," Lorelai said, kissing Rory on the cheek. "Later chick."

"See ya dude," Rory said.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Dean smiled when he saw Rory. She grinned back. "Hey there stranger."

Rory grabbed him, kissing him softly.

"Nice to meet you," he said, smiling.

Rory stepped back, disappointed. She didn't want to fall for the bad boy.

"You too kind sir. Where shall we be dining on this marvelous morning?"

"I was thinking Luke's, considering you eat there all 5 meals a day."

Rory punched him playfully. "How about Weston's?"

"Why?"

"Because life is meant to be a variety Dean. You shouldn't just go on day after day eating apples. Mix it up, throw in an orange or a grape."

"Right….well let's get eating those fruits then," he said, taking her hand.

Rory pulled her hand away. "I have a weird rash."

"Do your lips have a rash?"

"No."

"Good," Dean said, leaning in and kissing her.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"You've barely touched you pancakes," Dean said as he and Rory sat eating at Weston's.

"I've been sick. Which is why we probably shouldn't be kissing."

"I'll take my chances. Besides, when has anything ever stopped you from eating?"

Rory sighed and put her head in her hand, staring out the window. She saw Jess walking around the town square and sat up a bit.

Dean noticed and looked out the window. "Oh….that jackass."

"He's not a….well..you know."

"Rory…."

"Dean….."

"He punched me."

"You punched him."

"I don't like you hanging out with this guy."

"He's at my school, what am I supposed to do, ignore him?"

"Maybe."

Rory shook her head, then spotted Lane.

"Look I have to go, my bus is coming early this morning."

"Okay well,"

"Bye," Rory said, leaving.

"Lane!" Rory said running out to her on the street.

"Is it really you? Rory Gilmore? I thought you died in a plane crash or something," Lane said.

"Shut up and let's go," Rory said, hooking arms with Lane.

"Violence is not the answer. Unless it's Koreans fighting for the last piece of Tofurky," Lane said, following.

"I'm falling for Jess," Rory said, once they were out of sight.

"WHAT?" Lane screamed. "Luke's long lost nephew?"

"Yeah…."

"What happened between you and Dean, and what about that one Tristan kid whose always hitting on you?"

"I just….I feel like I'm on fire with Jess. With Dean I feel like….I'm kissing my cousin."

"Oh jeez definitely time to end it then. That's so wrong."

"Fine then like I'm kissing my friend. Dean's a great guy, and Jess is a bad boy. I don't want to be that girl, the one falling for the bad boy."

"But you are. Wait, have you and Jess kissed?"

"Yeah…"

"Rory Gilmore you are so grounded! How could you have not told me?"

"We have twice."

"Rory! Your with Dean!"

"I know, and I'd like to think that I'm still in love with him, but, I don't know."

Lane shook her head. "3 guys Rory, Lane zip. Except I do believe this one chick was checking me out yesterday."

"Lane Kim you're so grounded! I have to go, we'll get to your punishment later."

"Wait, what are you going to say, to Jess?"

"I don't know."

Lane smiled. "This is so exciting!"

Rory shook her head.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory walked into class that day with butterflies. She didn't get these before speeches, or when she saw Dean. Just now.

She went and took her seat, biting her lip.

Her heart jumped as Jess walked in, giving her a smirk as he sat down next to her.

"Where ya been?" he said, as casual as ever.

"Sick."

"Right. Well we have to do our gay presidents presentation today."

"Oh," Rory said, looking into his eyes and nodding her head like an idiot.

Jess laughed a little to himself as the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class. Isn't it a marvelous morning?" she said.

"Someone got laid last night," Jess whispered to her.

Rory hit him and let her arm drop down next to his. He put a finger on one of her fingers.

She smiled and put a finger over that finger. He put another on top of hers.

"Rory, Jess? Presentations?" the teacher said.

"Oh, right," Rory said, pulling her hand away and standing up, Jess following her.

"So, we decided to do our second president, John Adams," Rory said.

"And Jess, why is that?" the teacher asked.

"Because, even though the first president was beloved, sometimes you have to move on to the second, and see what possibilities lie there."

"Very well said. Proceed," the teacher said as Rory looked over at Jess and sighed.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory walked out of class as fast as possible, heading to her locker and grabbing her stuff for her next class.

"I got the feeling you were avoiding me just there," Rory heard a voice say, as she shut her locker to reveal Tristan.

"You felt right."

"Come on Rory, our attraction is undeniable."

"Right."

"You agree? I knew you would."

"I have to go," Rory said, walking off.

Behind her she heard him say, "Hey what's goin on?" to some other girl. She shook her head, before nearly falling over as she got pulled into a closet, the door slamming behind her.

It was dark. "Hello?" she said, searching for something to hold onto.

She reached out and felt a face, and a hand took hers and brought it down. "Hello there," came Jess's voice.

"Jess!" Rory said, smiling. "What is this?"

"I just wanted to….talk to you."

"In the dark?"

"The lights bulbs out."

"I see. So….."

"I know your scared."

"Just a little. We're in a dark closet with who knows what in it. Buckets of puke?"

"No, I mean. I'm not good with words but…..your scared…..of us. Of me."

"Oh, well. I just don't…..I don't know."

"Ever heard the saying 'don't judge a book by its cover?'"

"Yeah, it's a cliché."

"But it's not. Give me a chance."

Rory couldn't say anything. She felt a hand grab hers, and then the other.

"Dean," she muttered.

"If you really love Dean, you won't do this," Jess said.

She felt his breath against her face. "Do you love him?" Jess asked.

Rory grabbed him, kissing him hard, with everything she had been thinking about the past few days. Which was just him.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"So, love the mommy. I got Al's new combo for us to try, and I picked up pie from Luke's," Lorelai said, walking in the door.

"Love the daughter. I just got all 3 Godfather's."

"Ah man, and I thought I would get the bone tonight."

The doorbell rang.

"Down boy down," Rory said, passing Lorelai and heading for the door.

She opened it, expecting to see Babette trying to get them to plant bulbs again, but instead saw just who she wanted. But also who she didn't want.

"Jess, hey," she said, stepping out on the porch.

"Hey."

"So, what's going on?"

"I'm just about to eat Al's, pie, and various other junk foods while watching the Godfather's with my mom."

"Your mom?"

"Yep."

"Interesting town this is."

Rory blushed and looked down.

"Actually I just stopped by, to give you something."

Rory looked up, surprised. This was so, not what she pictured him to be like.

"Here," he said, handing her a small bag. She pulled out a book, 'Howl.'

"Thanks Jess, but, I have this."

"Now you do."

"No I mean, I already have this."

"Look on the inside. This is yours."

"You stole my book!" This seemed more like him.

"Just to put some notes in the margins, like we talked about."

Rory flipped through it, grinning as big as she could without smiling.

"I'm still curious as to when you broke into my house and stole my book."

"I wasn't stealing, I was finishing a previously agreed upon arrangement. I was practically obligated too."

Rory laughed. "Right. Well Maybe you could steal my Oliver Twist next. This is really good."

"Maybe I will," Jess said, leaning in and giving her a gentle kiss.

"Goodnight dodger," Rory said as Jess walked away.

"Goodbye Rory," Dean said to himself as he watched from the side of the house.


	6. World Spins Madly On

A/N-I know it has been beyond forever but hopefully there are still some fans of this story out there. It was out of my control, my computer was screwed up then I didn't have one, and I haven't written in a while so hopefully this is okay.

Rory woke up to the sun in her eyes. She rolled over, closing them and thinking of what a beautiful mess she was in. She had a boyfriend, Dean. And then there was Jess. All she knew is she had to choose, and she wasn't leaving this bed until she did. She opened her eyes, Lorelai staring at her.

"Oh my God mom, what are you doing?" she cried.

"Oh, well, I think I actually went over the limit last night with the junk. Couldn't sleep. So I've been watching you!"

"Is the cable out?" Rory asked.

"No,"

"Did the paper not come today?"

"No,"

"Then what are you thinking? This is my private space."

"Gee, someones touchy this morning. What's on your mind kid? And what did Jess want last night, you just avoided the subject and stuffed marshmallows in your mouth. Don't think I didn't know what your doing, you learned that from me."

Rory sighed. "I think I have 2 boyfriends."

"Lorelai Gilmore. What are you talking about?"

"Jess, we kissed again."

"Was it a quarter kiss, or what?"

"No it was a full one. It was the 3rd or 4th time."

"Rory what are you thinking? This isn't you."

"I can't help it mom. I never asked for this. It just happened."

"Baby cakes, I have to go. But I have some grown up advice for you."

"Oh great."

"Pick whoever is the best kisser."

"Mom!"

"And by the way we have dinner with your grandparents tonight have to go!" Lorelai said, running out of the room.

Rory got up, stumbling into the kitchen. She picked up a pen and wrote, 'pros and cons'

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"I don't know what to do Lane, I'm so, I don't even know," Rory said, picking at her eggs.

"Wow your not even eating, this must be bad," Lane said, "Well did your pro con list help?"

"Not really. I mean it came out in Dean's favor, but…."

"Rory."

"Yeah?"

"Dean's coming."

Rory looked up, seeing Dean come in the door of Luke's. Her eyes went as wide as a dear's caught in headlights.

Rory squirmed as Dean approached their table, a look on his face she didn't recognize.

"Hey," Rory said, turning around to face him.

"Hey," he said, not making eye contact.

"Dean is something wron…" she started before Dean interrupted her.

"Look I know about you and Jess. I saw you last night."

Rory looked to Lane for help. Now she looked like the dear caught in headlights.

"Dean I…"

"No Rory. It's not about you anymore. I can't do this anymore. We're done," he said, leaving as fast as possible.

"Oh Rory, I'm so sorry. I'll order you extra eggs with bacon," Lane said, putting her arm on Rory's shoulder.

Tears welled up in Rory's eyes. What had she become?

Rory shook her head, hanging it low when she felt a hand on her other shoulder. She jumped up and looked back at Jess.

"Rory, did something happen? You want a ride to school?"

Rory stood, looking him straight in the eye. "Stay away from me," she said, running out of the diner.

He looked at Lane for an exclamation. "Dean knows," Lane said, following Rory out of the diner. Jess put his hands on the chair in front of him and sighed.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Okay class, time for our next project. You will be working in partners of two again, and you will be doing a debate on a topic of your choice. So pick your partners, find where you stand, and write 5,000 words to present to the class a week from today."

Rory had been sniffling all morning, not looking Jess's direction no matter what. She looked up as everyone paired off again. If only it was that simple. Just finding one person.

She looked around, Tristan and Jess the only people left. She walked over to Tristan. "Partners?"

He smiled. "Anything for you baby."

"Let's just do this," Rory said, taking a seat.

"Hey, no objection here."

after class

Rory went to her locker, it wouldn't open. She slammed her fist against it.

She sat down, dropping her stuff, the crowd of people swelling around her. She officially didn't know who she was anymore, she was losing everything, and it was all his fault.

Jess slid down next to her. "Hey."

"Hey? That's all you have to say for yourself?" Rory yelled as the bell rang and the halls cleared.

"I never pictured you the type of girl to skip class."

"I don't know what type of girl I am. I've completely lost myself, everything I thought I knew. When I met you, it all flew out the window Jess. This is all your fault!"

"How is this my fault? I'm sorry about Dean…"

"I don't smoke, I don't skip class, I don't cheat on my boyfriend. None of this would have happened if you hadn't come here."

Jess shook his head. "I knew I never should have come here."

Rory sniffled. "Your right, you shouldn't have. Your ruining my life."

"Alright," Jess said, standing. "Then I'll allow myself to bow out," he said, walking down the hall.

Rory watched him, sniffling. He turned, and she saw the bitterness in his eyes.

"Consider this Rory. The heart blinds one's eyes, and leads it down a path of uncertainty. But when the destination is reached, nothing is more bittersweet than knowing you've lost yourself in this maze called love, and that nothing can explain it. Thought that might sound familiar."

Rory couldn't look him in the eye. She turned her head, closing her eyes.

"I'll see you around," she heard him say, as she listened to his footsteps down the hall.

Through everything, all the confusion, there was no doubt in her mind she wanted to get up and run after him. But stayed, opening her eyes, wishing this was all a dream and she was back in her bed. She picked up her books, looked down the empty hallway, and headed for class. She needed to find the pieces of herself before she could find love.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Sorry you got to end a crappy week like this kid," Lorelai said as they pulled up into the Gilmore's driveway.

"I think I've had more drama in this week than my entire childhood."

"Guess it's fate catching up with you."

"Guess so."

"But hey, at least it's all out in the open. Right?"

"Sure."

"And at least we are going to go shoe shopping tomorrow and spend way more than we can afford."

Rory grinned.

"Would that help, at all? Even just a little?"

"Maybe."

"Let's get this over with kid. Who knows what mom's putting in front of us tonight. Last week's dinner made me gag."

They got out, ringing the doorbell.

"Hello," the maid said, opening the door. "how may I help you?"

"Well, if you could lend me some cash, I'm out of beer," Lorelai said.

Rory sighed. "We're here for Richard and Emily."

"They're at the hospital."

"Another function thing? Huh, too bad. Let's go hun," Lorelai said.

"No, Richard had a heart attack," the maid said as they turned away.

"Oh my God," Lorelai said, her and Rory running to the car and speeding away.

"You shouldn't be driving drunk!" the maid said, running after them.


	7. Run

A/N-A little shorter, the next chapter will be longer, this is just kind of after effect. Sorry for the excessive use of the word damn, and any mistakes I wrote this rather fast. I'm thinking this story will be 10 chapters, unless I get some new ideas or inspiration, just fyi.

Rory stared at the hospital floor, tears blurring her eyes. The color of the tiles all blurred as she heard her mom's voice as she sat next to her,

"Hey hun. Got us some gummy bears. Can you believe it? They have gummy bears in a hospital."

"How is he?" Rory asked, closing her eyes and letting the tears fall.

"They said it's serious. He's in surgery. I mean seriously, that's all they can say is that it's serious? If anyone gets an award for being vague when we need details it's this damn sham of a hospital," Lorelai said, starting to cry and leaning her head on Rory's shoulder.

"Your damn right this hospital is a sham. I'd just like to know if I'm going to be spending the rest of my life alone or not-is that too much to ask?" Emily said, sitting down next to the girls, tears blurring her eyes as well.

"What happened mom? Before we got there?" Lorelai asked, lifting her head.

"What to you think happened? The man had a damn heart attack," she responded.

Lorelai sighed and wiped her eyes. "You know mom, according to Kirk after you use the word damn more than three times in a two minute period if officially loses it's cool points."

"Now isn't the time for jokes Lorelai."

"Then what is it time for? There's nothing we can do mom."

"There must be something, just anything. I knew he shouldn't have worked so hard, been out of town so much. I guess I should get used to being alone."

"You don't know that mom."

Emily looked away, hiding her frustrations. She stood up. "There must be something I can do besides sit here on my ass listening to your damn jokes."

"Mom, sit. Have a gummy bear. And stop saying damn."

Emily sat down. "I'd have to be insane to eat one of those things," she paused, staring at the bag before grabbing a handful.

"Your awfully quiet Rory," Lorelai said.

"What's there to say?" Rory said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Let's talk about something. What's exactly happened today? You just told me is today sucked-not what happened."

"That's because I didn't want to talk about it, I still don't."

"Rory…please let me in."

"Whose Jess?" Emily asked.

"Luke…." Lorelai said.

"For God's sake Lorelai finish your sentence when your speaking."

"No, it's Luke," Lorelai said, standing up and going to him.

"You brought food?" Lorelai asked, not being able to pull out her usual quirky smile.

"Just emergency supplies, thought you might be hungry," Luke said.

"Emergency supplies huh," Lorelai said, shaking her head.

Luke looked around nervously. She was having another breakdown. "With doughnuts. Chocolate, extra sprinkles."

Lorelai just smiled, tears in her eyes. "Well as long as they have sprinkles," she said, moving towards him and wrapping her arms around him.

He hesitated, patting her back. "Yep," he grunted as they pulled away.

"Well, come join the pary," Lorelai said, pulling Luke by his arm over to Emily and Rory, Emily lecturing Rory about Jess's intentions.

"Hey Luke. You bring doughnuts?" Rory asked.

"You know it," he said, handing the bag to her and Lorelai.

Emily made a face and looked away. Luke grunted before saying, "would you like some Miss Gilmore?"

"It's Mrs. Gilmore," she said, staring him down.

"Sorry, Mrs. Gilmore."

"I've already eaten enough crap today. You can have your food," Emily said, looking away again.

The doctor approached. Lorelai stood. "What happened? How is he?" she said, mouth full of doughnuts.

"Well the way your eating you'll be in your father's position in no time."

"Now isn't the time for jokes, damn you. How's my damn father?" Lorelai said, swallowing.

"I'm afraid we lost him, during surgery."

"What do you mean you lost him?" Emily demanded, standing up and getting in the doctor's face.

Lorelai glanced at Luke, her eyes filling up, his eyes wide with shock.

"Well if you would let me finish Miss Gilmore,"

"It's Mrs. Gilmore damn it!"

"Mrs. Gilmore, you husband slipped into a coma. He's not stable right now, but we're doing all we can."

"Your doing all you can? You honestly expect me to believe that? This hospital is the lowest quality I've ever seen…"Emily said as the doctor walked away.

"Could I have the keys?" Rory said, going into panic mode.

"For what?" Lorelai asked, her voice cracking.

"Supplies," Rory said, grabbing them and running.

Lorelai looked back at Luke before Emily fell into Lorelai's arms crying.

GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Rory drove to the diner as fast as she could, holding it all in. She entered, going up to the tiny apartment that happened to be unlocked. She entered, yelling "Jess!" as it seemed to echo. His side was empty, and on the bed sat a letter, with 'Rory' on the front.

Rory ran out of the room, driving to the train station. Her heart was beating a billion miles a minute, just like it was every time they were together. Who she was, she didn't know. All she knew was that she needed him at this moment, even if that made no perfect sense.

Just keep running, keep breathing, she said, running for the sign that said 'New York City.'

She pushed her way through the crowds, getting to the car. All these strangers, and the only person's face she needed to see was……Jess.

She saw him, getting a book out to read as the train started to move.

She winced. "JESS!" she yelled.

He turned his head and looked back, putting his hand on the window. He mouthed the words, 'goodbye Rory,' as the train pulled away and down the tracks.

Rory slumped down against a wall. She started sobbing. She wasn't moving. She was having trouble breathing. She just sat, wondering how life was still going on around her.


End file.
